Deadly Mission
by Ai Coddington
Summary: Night, and the spirit of life...calling. And a voice, with the fear of a child...answers. Wait...There's no mountain too great. Hear the words and have faith...have faith. More information inside...


**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto.**

**Notes-**

**I had a dream of this. Only the first chapter is 3rd person. It will be Ash's POV afterwards.Kathy swayed in her blue layered dress. Her hair was up in a bun and a tiara on her head. She has brown hair and brown eyes.**

Danielle quickly followed with her red and pink layered dress. Her blonde hair was up in a bun, but pieces fell out, a tiara at the to of her head. Also blue eyes.

Then Ash rushed over to them in black baggy jeans, and a black shirt. She had black hair that went to her chin and honey eyes.

"Guys! Wait up!" Ash yelled. Danielle and Kathy stopped.

"What is it now Ashley?" Danielle asked impassionedly.

"First of all, Miss Kathy, your dad wants to talk to you and Miss Danielle, your date with Neji is in two hours."

"Oh crap!" Danielle ran to her room.

Everyone lived in this five story stone mansion. (Like the olden time ones) On the edge of water, no not really. Its more like acid water. Well, that was the ledgen. It is said that if you fall in the water...you get killed immediately.

Ash and Kathy saw Sasuke walk down the hall. Ash blushed. And Kathy smiled.

"Hey baby." Kathy smiled. Sasuke waved slightly. Ash didn't blush anymore but she just stared at Sasuke as he walked by.

Sasuke was Kathy's arranged husband.

"Excuse me Miss Kathy." Ash said.

"Yes?" Kathy asked.

"You have to talk to your father." Kathy sighed in annoyance.

"What does he want know?"

"Some thing about your wedding." Kathy sighed in frustration and stormed off.

Kathy and Danielle are princesses. Danielle's arranged husband is Neji, but they act like they are boyfriend and girlfriend. While Sasuke and Kathy don't really talk, that is only because Sasuke has his mind on other things like killing his brother.

But Ash was just their servant. Well, not really, it was just a mistake of bringing her here. The girls said Sakura, but the people got Ash instead.

Now, upon this whole mansion lives about thirty people. Some of them are Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Gaara, Kathy, Ash, Danielle, Kakashi, and Guy.

The girls live in another mansion across from the acid water, but when both princesses turn 16 them and one other girl comes to the guy mansion for the weddings.

Ash walked into the living room where Neji, Naruto, and Kiba sat on the couch playing Xbox 360.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date Neji?" Ash asked.

"What do you care?" Neji asked back. Ash just sighed and walked off to the kitchen. The guys were only happy and talked to Danielle and Kathy, they hated Ash because she was unimportant.

Danielle was in her room picking out her outfit. She went for black and pink layered dress. She straightened her hair and put on her make up.

Kathy went to her father, Kakashi.

"What do you want?" Kathy asked.

"Do you know what is tomorrow?" Kakashi asked back. Kathy sighed.

"I know, I know." Kathy wasn't too happy about this event.

"Don't worry, Sasuke is strong."

"I know, is Ash going?"

"Yes. She is not a princesses."

"For once I am glad that you guys messed up the girl. We chose Sakura. But, thank god we didn't. The chances of dying is 65 percent."

"I know. We are going to tell the guys…and Ash…that it is tomorrow, tonight."

"Okay."

"But if Sasuke does die then you have to go back to the other mansion, you know that right?"

"Yeah…I know…" Kakashi walked away.

That night-

After dinner, Kathy and Danielle went up to Kathy's room to hang out but Ash had to go in the living room for a meeting. All the guys were there on the couch or leaning against the wall. Ash leaned against the wall.

"Now guys, you all are 16 right?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah." everyone said.

"And do you know what happens when you guys turn 16 right?" some people said yes and other said no.

"I do." Ash said.

"Then will you tell us Ash?"

"Okay. All guys…and me…must go on a mission across the acid waters and back both using bridges, ropes, and land across the lake."

"Good, I guess." Ash didn't like what Kakashi said but she just smiled.

"That will be easy." Kiba said with pride.

"No it wouldn't!" Ash yelled at him. The guys glanced at her in disgust. She looked down at her fingers and twirled them, "The chances of living is 45 percent. So the chances of dying is 65 percent. Lots of us will die." Kiba punched Ash and her back hit the wall and she landed to the ground.

"How can you tell us if we are going to die of not!?" Kiba yelled at her. Ash got up.

"I bet you will be the first one to go." Ash scold. Kiba punched her again.

"That's enough." Kakashi said, "I have to stop you guys because the mission is tomorrow, starting-"

Ash started to cough and threw up blood.

"I bet you will be the first one to go." Gaara mocked. Ash stopped and wiped the side of her mouth that had blood.

"Now…there will be groups of three. Only the squads will have two boys and a teacher." Kakashi explained. Everyone nodded. Ash sighed, this wasn't going to be fun for her. Everyone hated her. Kakashi pulled out a hat, "In here," Kakashi kept explaining, "is a hat." some guys laughed and made jokes like, 'I never knew that, I thought it was a cat or something'. Kakashi continued, "In this hat, it has everyone's name on individual pieces of paper. I will pull two out and the names on those two will be partners. The teachers will be picked after the groups are made." Kakashi pulled out two papers at random: "The first group: Neji and Gaara." Kakashi kept going, "Naruto, Kiba…Shikamaru, Choji…" Most people were named already and they stood next to each other, hand shaking each other. Kiba was the happiest one when his name was called and he was paired with Naruto.

"Yes, no girly girl." Kiba said happily and shook hands with Naruto. Apparently you had to do that. It was a near the end and Ash's name hasn't been called yet. Kakashi picked out one.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said. Sasuke became alert. Kakashi pulled out another piece of paper. He didn't say the name, he just looked at it. Everyone became silent. He wouldn't speak.

"Come on Kakashi, say who is paired up with Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi coughed a bit. Like he was clearing his throat.

"Sasuke and…Ash." Kakashi answered. Lots of guys laughed. Making fun of Sasuke. But Ash blushed bright red. She gets to go on a mission with her crush. She looked over at Sasuke.

"Don't touch me." Sasuke said to her. Oh right, Ash thought, shaking hands. Ash shrugged and she started to walk off.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" Kakashi asked her. Ash shrugged.

"I am getting away from here." Ash said rudely and walked up the long flight of stairs to her room.

Kathy and Danielle saw her rushing up the stairs.

"Who cha get?" Kathy asked as she chewed on her bubble gum. Ash frowned.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Ash said with a pout and continued her way to her room. Kathy and Danielle stared at each other in shock.

"She got him?" Danielle asked out in the open. Kathy sighed in frustration.

"Now he will die for sure," Kathy complained, "Ash will slow him down and their whole group will die." Kathy rushed to her room, grieving. Danielle rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

"At least Neji-kun didn't get her." Danielle shut the door to her room.

The next morning, all the guys were ready to leave. Ash didn't stay for the rest of the meeting. She thinks she should pack light. It could take about a week…but…there are fresh lakes and rivers around. Ash packed her pajamas which was a black tank top and blue, plaid sweatpants. She packed her toothbrush, toothpaste, brush, blanket and an extra outfit and a hair band…just in case. Everything was placed in a small backpack (not a schoolbag, just ones that look like big pouches ). Before she went into the living room to head off, she grabbed a water bottle and a washcloth and placed them in the bag.

"Maybe I should bring some herbs…just in case." Ash said to herself. She went back into her room and grabbed ointments. She was with an Uchiha, but, better safe than sorry.

Ash came into the living room, only to see a couple of guys there. Ash was early. Kathy was talking sweetly to Sasuke but he acted as if he didn't care. He ignored her. Kathy noticed Ash and went up to her.

"If Sasuke gets killed because of you-- I will…I…" she stopped a bit. Tears running down her cheeks. Ash placed her hand on Kathy's shoulder.

"It will be okay. I am not that weak." Ash said with a smile at the end. Kathy frowned.

"That weak. Not that weak…remember that." Kathy handed her a pure white handkerchief. Ash grabbed it.

"What is this?"

"That is for Sasuke. And Sasuke only." Kathy warned, "Say that this is from me. Give it to him in the middle of the trip." Ash nodded.

"You have my word." Kathy rolled her eyes and walked away. Danielle and Neji were making out…of course. Ash sighed and placed the rag in her bag. She went up to Sasuke. He acted as if he didn't see her coming, "Morning Sasuke." Sasuke said nothing. Ash looked. He had a backpack with him.

Maybe I should get some food, Ash thought.

"Okay, we are leaving now." Gai said with joy. Never mind, Ash thought. Kakashi walked up to the two of them. Ash smiled.

"Good morning Kakashi." Ash said happily to him.

"Hn." was Kakashi's reply. Ash frowned a bit. No one liked her…no one. She just wanted respect…acceptance. Ash now smirked. Maybe she will on this mission!

Kakashi was their sensei for the mission. The sound rang and all groups ran to get there and back first. Except for Ash's team, they walked. Kiba rushed pasted them with his group.

"Ha. Ash is a loser." Kiba joked as he went pasted.

"Fuck off." Ash yelled in anger. No one said anything. Ash looked up at Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei, shouldn't we be running now?"

"No." He answered. Ash pouted.

"Aw, don't count me out like that. I am a damn good runner."

"Words like that shouldn't come out of a young lady's mouth." The pout got bigger.

"Fuck you."

"I think we should spilt up." Sasuke said. Ash jumped a bit. She sort of forgot he was there. He hardly ever talks.

"Fine Sasuke," Kakashi said, "let us go off just like the rest of them. Then what?" Ash tapped on her lip with her index finger.

"Kakashi-sensei is right," Ash said happily, "we hardly know these lands. We don't get out of the mansion much. How can we spilt up? We wouldn't know where to meet each other again."

"True. Good job." Kakashi said. Actually sounding like he cared. Maybe he was faking it but it didn't matter to Ash. She smiled happily, "But we cant just walk either, we need to retrieve that item. There is only six of them."

Item?, Ash thought, well…this is what I get for leaving early.

"Item?" Sasuke asked, "You never said anything about that."

"Oops," Kakashi said, "It must have just slipped my mind." So…Ash thought, the run down: we have to grab an item…there is only six…eighteen teams…we wouldn't get it, "Oh, and everyone has to make it back alive."

The long day pasted. Ash was tired as ever. Her legs ached. This was a very long walk. They ran some of the time as well.

"I think we should camp out here." Kakashi said. The squad was in a clearing. Ash nodded and set down her bag. She sighed in relief and plopped down on the ground. Everyone unrolled their blankets. Kakashi decided to start a fire. They didn't eat or drink anything all day. Ash stomach growled. She laughed nervously. Damn, she thought, I didn't bring any food.

Kakashi and Ash talked as they were walking/running during the day. Sasuke kept quiet, he never talked once. Ash told Kakashi about stories when she was little--apparently Kakashi really wanted to know about her past--about when her father ran away from the family when she was an infant and ever since her older brother was murdered her mother was trying to kill her. She was abused and beaten up every day.

_"Till I was 14 and I came here." Ash finished her story about her past. Kakashi just stared at her._

_"Like how did your mother beat you?" Kakashi asked her. Ash thought about it for a second._

_"Well…she strangled me, threw glass at me, stabbed me with forks, tried to drown me once in the bath." Kakashi just sighed and looked away from her._

_"Why didn't you run away?"_

_"Because," Kakashi looked at her, "my mother would be very lonely with out me by her side."Kakashi and Sasuke pulled out some of their food. Ash whined. Kakashi looked at her._

"What?" he asked her, sounding annoyed.

"I didn't get time to get food." Ash whined even more, "Gai stopped me when I was about to go into the kitchen." Ash stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ash stretched a bit.

"With out any stops I have to do womanly things." Kakashi rolled his eyes. Ash was about to walk off but Sasuke grabbed on to the bottom of her shirt. She gasped and turned around to look at him, accidentally blushing. Kakashi was the only one who noticed this.

"We have to have a password." Sasuke said. Ash smiled.

"Yeah," Ash said, "Raisu."

"Huh?" Kakashi asked Ash. She looked over at him.

"Raisu. That is my favorite meal." Sasuke sighed.

"Fine. Your favorite food it is." Sasuke said. Ash smiled even more. Sasuke let go of her and she walked off. Ash wasn't going to the bathroom. She didn't eat or drink anything all day. Ash was going to hunt for food.

She climbed up a tree.

"What to eat? What to eat?" Ash sort of sang to herself. She wasn't going to gut something up even though she did have a switchblade in her pocket. Ash didn't have the heart to do that. She looked at the tree that she was in. She gasped happy, "Pears." Ash felt them, "They feel ripe. And look it." Ash licked her lips and picked some pears. She placed two in her pockets and she was already eating the third one. She smiled happily, "It tastes SO good. Man, pear trees are rare around here. But, I shouldn't get anymore. They rot so easily." Ash shrugged, "Who gives a shit." She picked three more and decided to go back to camp.

"Password." Sasuke immediately said after Ash came into view. Oh, Ash thought, I forgot about that.

"Raisu." Ash said. Sasuke sighed and went back to eating. Kakashi still looked at her.

"What do you have there?" Kakashi asked her. Ash smirked.

"Pears…want one?"

"No thanks. I have hot raisu right here." Ash pouted, "And you get none."

"Aw, Kakashi-sensei. You are way too mean." Ash whined. She went and sat on her blanket. She placed her five pears in her bag. She finished eating her pear. It was silent and for some reason, Ash didn't like it.

"Tell me about your older brother." Kakashi said. Ash looked up at him.

"My older brother?" Ash asked.

"You said he got murdered." Ash nodded at him.

"Hn. He did. He got burned to death. Shun was 14 when he died, I was 9. He was nice and sweet. He had nice, big, warm hands. I hate to say this but he liked to hold hands with me when we walked places. We had separate rooms but I would always sleep in his bed. I never knew what it was like to sleep with someone else. He always woke up before me and fell asleep after me. Shun liked to kiss me." Kakashi coughed a bit.

"On the lips?" Kakashi asked her. Ash nodded.

"He said that kissing on the lips is a sign that you trust each other."

"So you had more then just sibling love with your brother?" Sasuke asked. Ash tilted her head a bit.

"Huh? More than sibling love?" Sasuke just shook his head and continued eating. Ash then continued, "But he got killed. In my classroom. In my seat. But I didn't see it being done. I want to know who did it. Then I want my revenge. I want to kill the one who killed my brother." Ash looked over at Sasuke who was staring right back at her, "We are not that different. You and I."

The night went slow. Kakashi was the first one to keep watch has Sasuke and Ash went to sleep. Around one, Sasuke was forced to get up, he had to keep watch. He placed on his sweatshirt since it was cold and he kept watch. When it was about four, he forced Ash up. She sulked as she was protecting them. She wrapped her blanket around her. Ash was freezing.

When it was seven, Sasuke and Kakashi got up. They packed and decided to head out. The next two days went slow and all Ash ate were the pears she got and she drank some of her water. Kakashi and Ash became closer. Ash loved to talk when they camped. Kakashi asked questions and Sasuke never talked. Ash felt so secluded from him. The nights just got colder. Ash was stupid not to bring a sweatshirt. Her blanket was too thin to not get her numb in an hour of watching.

It wasn't till day three that something bad happened. They were walking while--of course--Ash was talking. Kakashi asked her about her old cat that she used to have.

"I named him Coal Train after I heard that song on the radio. It was smooth jazz. It now comforts me when I am depressed." Ash continued. Then a kunai came out of no where. Ash dodged it but barely. It cut her on her forearm. Sasuke got hit in the hand.

"Fuck," Sasuke said angrily, "how did I not see that coming?" Kakashi took out his kunai.

"Ash," Kakashi said. Ash got alert, "stay back with Sasuke a bit, I will handle this." Ash nodded and went up to Sasuke. She reached into her bag and pulled out Kathy's handkerchief. She wrapped it tightly around Sasuke's hand and tied it in at knot at the end.

"Is this yours?" Sasuke asked her. Ash shook her head.

"This is Miss Kathy's. She told me to give it to you during the mission. I think this is the perfect time, ne?" Ash looked to see Kakashi fighting some guy that no one knew. Why is he here. Ash pulled out her switchblade, "I will be back." she told Sasuke. Ash ran behind bushes. She had the perfect aim. All she had to do was charge and attack. Blood poured more down her arm, "Alright," she whispered, "One…two…" then she felt some sharp object go to her throat. She tensed.

"Don't move little girl." a man said behind her. Oh god, Ash thought, alright…I have to think this through…if I scream, someone will come and save me, "Scream and I slit your throat." Damn…Ash thought. The teen boy chuckled. So…familiar…Ash thought.

It wasn't soon till Ash was tied up to a tree with chains. The teen boy had long black hair with purple eyes.

"Y-Youji-kun!" Ash yelled. Youji placed a kunai against her neck. She yelped. Youji placed more pressure on her neck. Blood dripped from two place now: her neck and her forearm.

"What did I tell you?" Youji said with a sinister voice, "Scream and get killed." Ash's eyes narrowed.

"I hate you Youji-kun, why are you doing this?" Ash held back her tears, "We used to be friends."

"I just hate you Yokoshima." Youji whispered harshly in her ear. Rage overwhelmed her. Ash screamed at the top of her lungs. Youji slit her throat. Ash coughed up blood. I am going to die here, Ash thought. She now thought of her past.

Ash closed her eyes tightly. She felt light headed. I am going to die here, Ash thought as tears fell down her eyes.

Miss Danielle…Ma…Shun…Sasuke…kun…

"Sasuke!" Ash screamed.

Kakashi threw his kunai at the bad guy. He dodged it and threw a kunai back at him. It was mostly dodging. Sasuke got into the fight and used his fireball jutsu.

"Where the hell is Ash?" Kakashi asked Sasuke as he threw a kunai at the guy. The guy got burned and had a kunai stabbed in his chest. He banged against a tree, dead.

"She said that--" Sasuke began but was cut off by a scream, "Ash!" Kakashi and Sasuke rushed off to the sound of the scream.


End file.
